Let it burn
by Honey-Comb-Tea
Summary: Mello's been thinking to much. Worrying his little head about Matt. Matt comforts him. Yaoi! Boyxboy Mattxmello


Warning: Language, Yaoi, Hot sweet man sex. Yeah. If you don't like this type of thing and read it anyway. Don't come crying to me. Seriously. Don't.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the manga....Still...*Goes into emo corner*

Let it burn.

Mello's Pov

'When did it turn into this? When did the hot fucks, and master servant routine change? Was it the last time we did it? No...It's been going on a lot longer then that...A lot longer. Oh god, was it from the beginning? The day I met him in Wammys? That seems so long ago.'

I watch Matt. His tall lean back bent over his PSP. Making my want to rap my arms around him and nuzzle my face against that soft, striped, cotton shirt. My mind is such a jumbled mess. I drop my chocolate to the table and bury my face in my hands. 'I'm not supposed to feel this...At least I don't think I am...No I can't. I can't kill Kira with petty emotions like these. What will I do if I have to sacrifice Matt? And I have a feeling it shall come to that. God what do I do?'

I'm torn from my thoughts by a hand tilting my face upwards. Matt's hand. "Mello...Are you ok? Why are you crying?" He asks me. Asks me with those fucking beautiful, warm, adoring eyes. "Mello?" I quickly snap out of it and pull away. Furiously wiping my eyes. Replying to the earlier question. "I'm fine. Was just thinking a little to hard." I say standing up from the table. "What about?" I stop. "It doesn't matter." I turn to the door. "Mello, Wa- "Hey Matt? What would you do if someday I had to sacrifice you to kill Kira?" A pause. I wait and then...

"I Wouldn't have it any other way." I quickly turn to him. Searching his eyes for any sign of a laugh. None. Nothing but blunt honesty. I turn away throwing a, "good." over my shoulder and step into my bedroom. "Mello? Was that what was bothering you?" I freeze. Damn he was fast! 'How did he get past the closing door?'  
I ignore him and start undressing. Hoping he'll leave.

Instead, two striped arms wrap themselves around my waist. Causing my breath to hitch and my pulse to quicken. 'What does he want from me!? Does he have any idea what he does to me?' Apparently not for soon I feel warm lips caress the nape of my neck. "Please...Mello please..." I snap.

Ripping myself from him I turn. "Because I love you dammit! Why do you stay with me Matt? I'm such an ass! I'm not even sure how to be nice! Why do you insist on staying with me!?" I slump against a wall, panting. "Why?..." 'What have I done? What will he think of me now? Why wont I stop fucking crying?' I hear a sigh but don't move. "Because..." The world suddenly whirls and I'm on the bed. Matt inches away. And he leans forward. Breath tickling my ear.

"Because I love you too dammit." Then his lips are on mine. And for the love of fucking god it was the best damn kiss we had ever shared. Lips moving together, bodies grinding. And I want more. No, I need more. I pull away and tug his shirt off. Running my hands down his chest, biting, licking hard pink nipples. I then slip his pants, along with his boxers, off. I lean down between his legs and deep throat him. "Nnn...Mello..." 'Oh god, I love his voice.' My pants tighten further.

"Matt." He opens one eye and looks at me. "Yeah?" I straddle his lap. "Fuck me." He grins. "Yes please." He reaches into the drawer of the bedside table and pulls out the chocolate syrup I keep in there. With the click of a cap and three digits thoroughly coated, two fingers are slipped inside me. Stretching me. I moan as a third devilish finger slips inside. Matt smirks. "Ready?" I nod. And with one thrust, He's in.

Normal Pov

"Ah! Matt!" Mello arches his back. Pleasure curling against the inside of his stomach. Matt grips pale hips, bruising the soft skin there. Groaning against Mello's shoulder he lifts the boys hips and pulls them back down fast, while thrusting upwards. "N-ah!Nnn..." Mello digs his nails into Matt's shoulders. Trembling. They move and grind. Skin slick with sweat.

Mello pushes Matt down on the bed. Hands splayed out on his chest, he raises his hips and slams down, causing both to moan in unison. Mello keeps a steady pace while he grabs the chocolate syrup and pours a large amount on Matt's chest. With an evil smirk he proceeds to lick every last drop from that creamy pale skin. Effectively annoying Matt. His get back results in reaching down between Mello's thighs and pumping the other boys length with his hand. A grin stretching across his face as his blond moans.

"M-Matt...Ah! S-so close..." Said person grunts and pumps his hand a bit more until Mello screams and cums in his hand. And with a final thrust from both he too comes inside Mello. And both are complete.

Mello's Pov

I lay panting next to Matt. Basking in the moment. 'I wonder why this time felt so much better compared to the other times. Is it because we both now know each others feelings?' I sigh. 'I'm doing it again...' "Hey...What are you thinking about?" Matt says. Breaking into my thoughts. "That if you could see my brain I imagine that it looks like a carousel on fire." I reply plainly. He chuckles and kisses my forehead.

"Then let it burn."

END


End file.
